Anakin and Shandra
by HOAfan8509
Summary: Anakin/OC. Follows the plot from Episode II, mostly. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but Shandra. Everything involving Star Wars belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

My name is Shandra Bane, I am 18 years old and a Padawan Jedi learner. When I was 15 my Jedi Master was killed during a mission; the council decided to place me with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker until I was placed with a new master. However, due to the limited number of Jedi I have been with them ever since.

Obi-Wan and I get along fine; he is a great mentor and I consider him a good friend. I consider myself lucky that I was placed with such a great master.

Anakin and I, however, did not get off to a good start; we kept on competing to see who was better at our skills. Now, I think of him as my best friend. maybe even feel stronger than that; I try to keep my feelings to myself and hide them as well as I can. It is against the Jedi code to have these kind of feelings; we are suppose to let go of any personal attachments beyond friendship and if the council found out I would be thrown out of the Jedi Order before I become a true master Jedi.

We were on our way to Senator Amidala's to protector her; an assassination was attempted when she arrived to the Capital and the Council thought it would be best if we were assigned the mission. They only thought that because Obi-Wan and Anakin had worked together 10 years ago to stop the Federation from taking over Naboo when she was queen; they were old friends. I, however, had never meet the Senator in person; from what I heard she was a good politician and cared greatly for the peace and democracy of the Republic.

"You seem a little on edge," Obi-Wan told Anakin as he smoothed out this clothes- again.

"Not at all," Anakin denied.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; even I could sense that he was nervous.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we all fell into that nest of Gundarks."

Anakin scoffed. "You and Shandra fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you two- remember?"

"Hey, he pulled down with him while I was trying to pull him up," I insisted.

"Oh... right," Obi-Wan said. We all chuckled.

"Anakin, you're sweating," I told him, "relax, take a deep breath."

"I haven't seen her in 10 years," Anakin explained.

This was another reason why I was keeping my feelings to myself, and how I am able to keep them under-wraps; clearly Anakin has feelings for this senator and I wasn't going to interfere.

When the elevator doors opened we were met by a gugan.

"Obi?" he asked, "Obi! Mesa soo smilen to be seein yousa!"

"It's good to see you as well Jar Jar," Obi-Wan said as they shook hands," and this is our friend Shandra."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"And thisa mesa take it isa yousa apprentice," Jar Jar looked at Anakin, "nooo... Ani? Little bity Ani?"

"Nice to see you again Jar Jar," Anakin said."

"Follow me. Shesa expecting yousa."

Jar Jar lead us to other room where three people were standing by the balcony.

"Senator Padme," Jar Jar said," mesa palos here! Lookie, lookie, senator. Desa Jedi arriven."

Senator Amidala was just as I pictured; a vision of perfection. She had dark brown hair tied up in a bun, green eyes (don't know what Natalie Portman's real eye color for sure, going with green), flawless pale skin, and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress. I could see why Anakin was so smitten, and I was also jealous; how could I compete with someone like that - beautiful and smart.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, milady," Obi-wan said as they shook hands.

"It has been far took long Master Kenobi," she said.

"This is a friend of ours, Shandra Bane," Obi-Wan explained," she is a fellow Jedi I have taken under my care for the time being."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, milady," I said as we shook hands.

She looked over my shoulder at Anakin and her eyes widen.

"Ani? My goodness, you've grown."

"So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean," Anakin tripped over words, "well, f-for a senator, I mean."

"Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," Senator Amidala smiled.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you," Obi-Wan said as we moved to sit on the sofas.

"I'm Captain Typha of Her Majesty's security forces," the man introduced himself, "Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am greatful you here Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous then the senator will admit."

"I don't need protection," Senator Amidala said, "I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me."

"We are here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation," Obi-Wan said.

"We will find out who is trying to kill you Padme," Anakin interrupted, "I promise you."

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner," Obi-Wan said.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master."

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pat attention to my lead."

"Why?"

"What?"

Oh, no. I hated when they fought; Anakin is always trying to prove that he can do things on his own, which makes things tense with him and Obi-Wan. If he wasn't so hard-headed and stubborn he'd make a good Jedi.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer," Anakin said," protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's over kill Master. Investigation is implied to out mandate."

"Only if the killer makes another attempt while we are protecting her," I said.

I knew Anakin wouldn't like me siding with Obi-Wan, but I was trying to end the argument quickly.

"Shandra is right," Obi-Wan said, "and until then we will do exactly what the council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one."

"Perhaps with your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed," Padme said, "now, if you'll excuse me. I will retire."

We all stood up and Padme and her hand-maiden turned to leave.

"I know I'll feel better having you here," Typho said, "I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs."

Typhon and Obi-Wan continued to talk about the security while Anakin and I stayed with Jar Jar.

"Mesa busten wit happiness to be seen yousa again, Ani," he said.

"She hardly even recognized me Jar Jar," Anakin said, watching Padme walk toward her room.

"It's been 10 years Anakin," I said, "people change a lot over time."

"I know, but I've thought of her everyday since we parted, and she's forgotten me completely.

"I doubt that Anakin."

"Shesa happy," Jar Jar said," happier den mesa seein her in a longo time."

"You're focusing on the negative, Anakin, Be mindful of your thoughts," Obi-Wan said as he rejoined us, " she was pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security."

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but Shandra Bane. Everything regarding to Star Wars belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

After checking the security detail and placing cameras in Padme's room Obi-Wan had gone to check too if the guards were in place.

"Ani? Shandra? May I have a word with you," Padme asked as she came into the room.

"Of course, milady," I said, "is there something troubling you?"

"I do not think that it's a good idea to have the cameras, if we want to the assassin to come out into the open we need to give them an opportunity."

"You want to use yourself as bait?"

"Padme," Anakin said," I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"If you are constantly watching me the killer will never make a move," she said," I can program R2 to alert you if there is an intruder."

"Are you sure you want to this," I asked.

I knew that it made sense, but if something happened to her and we weren't able to protect her Obi-Wan would have mine and Anakin heads, not to mention

what the council would to us.

"Yes, I know that it's a risk, but if it helps draw out the assassin then it's worth it."

"Alright," Anakin said," we should be able to sense any kind of danger from here. Why don't you try to get some sleep."

Padme nodded and went into her room; she covered all the cameras but one that showed R2.

"Do you really think that this a good idea," I looked at Anakin said.

"I don't know," he sighed," but she's right, if we want to catch the killer he needs to make a move we can follow."

"You know that Obi-Wan is not going to like this."

"I know, but Padme knows the risks of this plan. She wouldn't be doing this if she hadn't thought it through- Obi-Wan will understand that."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

After an hour had past Obi-Wan had come back from the security control center.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs," he said," no assassin would try to that way. Any activity up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb," Anakin said," I don't like just waiting for something to happen to her."

Obi-Wan checked the cameras on the hand-held monitor and saw all were covered but the one pointed at R2.

"What's going on?"

"She, uh, covered the cameras," I said," I don't think she liked the idea of us watching her while she slept."

I knew that I shouldn't have lied, but I thought it would be better than to tell him Padme's plan right away. I hoped that it wasn't obvious I was lying.

"What is she thinking," Obi-Wan said. He took a couple steps closer to Padme's room; obviously trying to sense what was going on in there.

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder," Anakin assured him.

"There are many other ways to kill a senator."

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?"

Obi-Wan turned back to us, obviously figuring it out.

"You're using her as bait."

"It was her idea," I said.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to her," Anakin said," I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"We **both** can," I said, looking at Anakin.

My feelings of jealously were getting harder to control with the way Anakin was protective of Padme. It made me wish that Anakin was like that with me.

I tried to squash those feelings by focusing on the mission- that is what I needed to focus on.

"It's too risky," Obi-Wan looked toward the room," besides your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentices."

"And yours are?" Anakin said causing Obi-Wan to look at him.

"Possibly."

I decided to pull Anakin over to the balcony before they started another argument; we didn't need another one of those while we were on a mission.

"Obi-Wan is the Master Jedi, Anakin," I said," he does have more experience and power than us."

"I know," he said," I just get a little frustrated when he gets like that. Makes me feel like he thinks I'm a child."

"He is our mentor, it's his job to teach us and help us grow as Jedi. So in a way it's his job to treat us like a parent would their child."

Anakin nodded.

I hoped that Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was just trying to help. All that he wants is for Anakin to be the Jedi to that he hopes to be.

Also I knew that Obi-Wan cared about him like a brother; he'd do anything to help him- at least I think he would.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Shandra. Everything regarding to Star Wars belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

"You seem tired," Obi-Wan told Anakin as he joined on the balcony.

"I don't sleep well anymore," Anakin told us.

"Because of your mother?"

Anakin nodded. He had been having dreams about his mother for a few weeks now; in them, he sensed that she was in trouble. At least that's what he told me.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her," he said.

"Dreams past in time," Obi-Wan assured him.

"I'd much rather dream about Padme. Just being around her again is.. I can't describe it."

"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin. They betray you."

"He's right," I said, "and don't forget the commitment you've made to the Jedi Order. That kind of commitment is not easily broken."

"Also, she's a politician," Obi-Wan added," and they are not to be trusted."

"She's not like the other in the senate, Master," Anakin said.

"It is my experience that senators focus only on pleasing those who fund their campaigns and they're no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds."

"Not another lecture," Anakin pleaded," at least not on the economics of politics."

"I have to agree with Anakin on this, Master," I said," your opinion on the senate is known and your lectures are becoming tiring. You know, all your talk about politics makes me think that you wish that you'd rather be a senator rather than a Jedi."

"I'd rather fall into another nest of Gundarks,"' Obi-Wan exclaimed

Anakin and I smirked.

"And besides you're generalizing," Anakin said," the chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

"Palpatine is a politician. I have observed that he is very clever in following the passions and the prejudice of the senators," Obi-Wan said.

I agreed with Obi-Wan when it came to Palpatine. I never told anyone, but when I am around him I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach- it had nothing to do with my Jedi senses, it was just a gut feeling and I didn't know what to do with it.

"I think he's a good man, My-"

There was a sense of danger that we all felt as we looked toward Padme's room.

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan said as we rushed towards the room.

Anakin ran in first and drew his lightsaber; he killed what looked like two giant centipedes.

I looked around and saw a small droid outside the window; without thinking I leaped forward, crashing through the window and grabbed on to it as it took off.

* * *

As the droid kept flying and jerking- trying to throw me off- I kept my eyes on the traffic and moved when needed to avoid the speeders. When I got closer to a billboard platform I noticed someone standing next to a green speeder. They shot the droid, causing me to lose my grip and fall.

As I fell (and avoided the speeders) I noticed Obi-Wan and Anakin in a yellow speeder trying to get underneath me. When they did Anakin kept it steady as I landed on the back and pulled my self into the backseat.

"You alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fine, there he is," I pointed out the assassin's speeder," what took you two so long anyway?"

"Oh, well you know me. I couldn't find a speeder I really liked," Anakin said," with an open cockpit and the right speed capabilities."

"If you spent as much time practicing your saber techniques as you do your wit, Anakin, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman," Obi-Wan said as Anakin flew recklessly- trying to catch up to the assassin.

"I thought I already did," Anakin said.

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice."

As the chase kept going the assassin went downwards, causing Anakin to follow as quickly as possible. We were getting close to a building when Obi-Wan told Anakin to pull up, which caused him to laugh and pull up at the last minute.

"You know I don't like it when you do that," Obi-Wan scolded him.

"Sorry, Master. I forgot you don't like flying."

"I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide."  
"You know you could slow down a little for his sake," I told Anakin.

"Where's the fun in that?" he smirked.

We followed into a construction site where the assassin shot at a power coupling, causing; which Anakin flew straight through.

"Anakin you know **I **don't like it when you do that," I told him

"Sorry," he simply said.

When the assassin went into a tunnel, instead of following him, Anakin went around it.

"What are you doing? He went that way," Obi-Wan said.

"Master if we keep up this chase any longer that creep is gonna end up deep-fried and personally. I'd very much like to find out who he is and who he's working for," Anakin explained, " this is a shortcut. I think."

When we finally got to the other side of the tunnel the assassin was nowhere in sight.

"Well, you lost him," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm deeply sorry, Master," Anakin said.

I looked down and noticed the assassin's speeder.

I tapped Anakin on the shoulder and nodded in the assassin's direction. He looked and raised an eye-brow at me; I nodded, knowing what he was thinking.

"That was some shortcut Anakin," Obi-Wan ranted, "he went completely the other way, once again you've proved-"

"If you'll excuse us," Anakin cutted him off as we jumped of the speeder and free-fall towards the assassin's speeder.

We landed on top of the speeder, but when the assassin heard us he leaned the speeder forward causing us to slide to the spikes in front. Both of us on one Anakin and I held on as he tried to jerk us off and shot as us with a blaster.

We moved to the cockpit again and used our light-sabers to cut inside. I then noticed that the assassin was a woman and a changeling. She fought us off and caused Anakin to use his light-saber; he grabbed her blaster and caused it to shoot the controls, forcing her to land.

As we got closer to the ground the speeder got more out of control and jerked us off onto the pavement.

"You alright?" Anakin asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, you?" he nodded.

We saw the woman get out of the speeder and started running through the crowd. We chased after her without a second thought.

* * *

She ran into a club when we heard Obi-Wan call us.

"She went into the club, Master," Anakin said.

"Patience, you two," Obi-Wan said," use the Force, think."

"Sorry, Master," I said.

"He went in there to hide, not to run."

"Yes, Master."

"Next time, try to lose it," Obi-Wan said as he pulled out Anakin's light-saber.

"Yes, Master," he said.

"This weapon is your life," he handed it back.

"I try, Master."

"Why do I get the feeling you two are going to be the death of me," Obi-Wan said as we walked into the club.

"Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father," Anakin said.

"Then why don't you listen to me?"

"I am trying."

"We both are," I said," it's just sometimes it's easier to do things as we react in the moment rather than stop and think the through."

We looked around the club for the assassin.

"Do you see him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think he is a she," Anakin said.

"She is," I said, "and I'm pretty sure she's a changeling."

"In that case be extra careful," Obi-Wan said, "go and find her."

"Where are you going, Master," Anakin asked,

"For a drink." Obi-Wan headed to the bar.

Anakin and I split us and searched the club, trying to find the assassin.

After a few minutes I sensed danger and heard a light-saber and a crash. I looked toward the bar and saw Obi-Wan standing over the assassin.

I walked over and helped him get her up while Anakin clamed down the crowed.

"Easy," he told them," Jedi business, go back to your drinks."

We took her outside and placed on the ground.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was a senator from Naboo," she said.

"And who hired you?"

"It was just a job."

"Who hired," I said, "tell us."

She was silent.

"Tell us now!" Anakin exclaimed.

She swallowed hard. "It was a bounty hunter named-"

She was cut off by something flying into her neck.

We turned to see someone in a metal suit fly off from a building; then we turned back to the assassin.

"Wee shahnit... sleemo," she said as she changed back into her changeling form and collapsed- dead.

Obi-Wan took what was shot from her neck.

"Toxic dart," he said.

Anakin and I looked at the changeling as Obi-Wan looked at where the mystery shooter/bounty hunter once was.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but Shandra Bane. Everything regarding to Stars Wars belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

The next day we reported to the Council of last nights events.

"Track down this bounty hunter you must Obi-Wan," Master Yoda said.

"More importantly, find out who he's working for," Master Windu added.

"What about Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said, "she will still need protecting."

"Handle that, your Padawans will," Yoda said.

"Anakin, Shandra. Escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo, she'll be safer there," Windu said, "and don't use register transport. Travel as refugees."

"As the leader of the opposition it will be very hard to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital," Anakin said.

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must trust," Yoda said.

"Anakin, go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak to her about this matter," Windu instructed.

We bowed to the council and left to our mission.

* * *

I was packing my clothes when Anakin came back.

"I talked to the chancellor, he agreed to give an executive order if necessary to get Senator Amidala to return to Naboo," he said.

"Good. That'll make things easier," I said.

"I know that Padme won't like leaving."

"It's for her own safety, she can get someone that she knows she can trust to represent Naboo in her place. Besides, now that the council has order an investigation it won't take long for Obi-Wan to find out about this bounty hunter and who is behind these assassination attempts. She'll be back soon."

"That's what I was planning on telling her."

"Well you know what they say, great minds think alike."

Anakin smiled. "Yeah, I guess they do."

* * *

We landed at the space port and said our good-byes. Padme to Typho and Dorme, Anakin and I to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, Shandra. Don't do anything without first consulting myself or the council," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master," we agreed.

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady," Obi-Wan told Padme, "you'll be back here in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed Master Jedi."

Anakin and I grabbed our bags.

"It's time to go," Anakin said.

"I know," Padme said sadly. I knew that she didn't like leaving, but it really was for the best interest of her safety.

"Anakin, Shandra. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan wished us luck.

"May the Force be with you, Master," we returned.

We stepped of the ship and headed to our transport for Naboo.

"Suddenly I'm afraid," Padme said.

"This is my and Shandra's first assignment on our own," Anakin said, "I am too."

"So am I," I admitted.

I knew that Anakin and I would work together, but it was little overwhelming doing this mission without Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked back at R2 trailing behind us.

"Don't worry, we have R2 with us," he joked.

We all laughed as headed into the refugee ship and to set of to Naboo.

We had been traveling for a couple of hours when Anakin decided to eat while Padme decided to take a nap.

"I'm glad to see you happy Anakin," I said, "it's been a while since I've seen you really smile. I'm guessing Senator Amidala has something to do with that."

"It is good to see Padme again," he said, "but when we were talking the other day I realized that there is nothing more than friendship between us."

"Perhaps it's for the best," I said, "it is forbidden for us to have personal feelings other than friendship."

"Attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden, but compassion isn't."

"There are many different ways to define that."

"Well, I define it as unconditional love."

"So you think we are encouraged to love?" I teased.

"Yes, I do." He stared at with strange look in his eyes and a small smile I was not familiar with.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just noticed something about you recently that I haven't before."

"Oh. Well if you don't mind I'd rather you not look at me like that if you can help it."

"Why not?"

"Honestly, it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Perhaps it's the seat, they are not the most comfortable thing to sit on."

"It's not."

"My apologies then."

* * *

When we landed on Naboo we headed to the palace for a meeting with Queen Jamilia and the governors.

We were talking about if Padme missed being queen.

"I wasn't the youngest queen ever elected," she said, "but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people that you served thought you did a good job," Anakin told her.

"It's true," I added, "I heard that they tried to amend the constitution so you could stay in office."

"I was relived when my two terms were up," she said, "but when the queen asked me to serve as senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I agree with her," Anakin said, "I think the Republic needs you. I'm glad you choose to serve."

* * *

When we got to the palace we quickly went to the throne room and the meeting soon began after a quick greeting.

"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the Separatists," Queen Jamilla asked as she eyed me and Anakin.

"Thousands, more are leaving the Republic everyday," Padme said," if the senate votes to create an army I'm sure it's going to push to into civil war."

"It's unthinkable" Governor Sio Bibble said," there hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic."

"Do you seen any way through negotiations to bring the Separatists back into the Republic," Jamilla asked Padme.

"Not if they feel threatened. My guess it that they'll turn to the Trade Federations or the Commerce Guilds for help."

"It's outrages, but after four trials in the Supreme Court Nute Gunray is still viceroy of the Trade Federation," Bibble said, "I fear the senate is powerless to stop this crisis."

"We must keep our faith in the Republic," Jamilla said.

With that the meeting was adjourned as everyone stood up to leave as we walked with the Queen and Bibble.

"The day we stop believing that democracy can work is the day we lose it," Jamilla told Padme.

"Let's pray that day never comes," Padme said.

"In the meantime we must consider your own safety."

"What is your suggestion Master Jedis?" Bibble asked Anakin and I.

"Oh, Anakin and Shandra aren't Jedis yet," Padme said, "they're still Padawan learners. But I was thinking-"

"Hold on a minute," Anakin said.

I had to agree with him; even though that Anakin and I are not Jedi Masters we are still in charge of security on this mission.

"Excuse me," Padme said, "I was thinking I would stay in the lake country. There are some places up there that are very isolated."

"With all do respect, milady, Anakin and I are in charge of security here," I said.

"I know, but Shandra this is my home. I know it very well, that's why we're here. I think it would be wise if you two took advantage of my knowledge in this instance."

I nodded as Anakin took a deep breath.

"Sorry, milady," he said.

"It's settled then," Jamilla agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but Shandra Bane. Everything regarding to Star Wars belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

"I can't believe that she did that," Anakin said as we walked around the perimeter of the lake house; we had arrived a little while ago and decided to see exactly how isolated this place was.

"She made feel like Obi-Wan does when he undermines me."

"Clam down, Ani," I said, "although I don't like it either I do see her point. She knows this planet better than we do."

"I know," he sighed, "I'd just rather she would include us in these decisions."

"She's probably used to making decisions on her own," I assured him, "you two are a lot alike in some ways, that's probably why you are good friends."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

We came to a spot that looked out to the lake; you could a small island and the large grassed-covered mountains.

It was peaceful here, and warm; I was wearing a tank-top instead of tunic like I usually do.

"It's beautiful here," I said, "it reminds me of the place I grew up on Alderaan. I know very young when I went to the Jedi Temple, but I remember that I would swim with my friends for hours and then we would lay on the sand and watch the clouds while the sun dried us."

"I don't like the sun," Anakin said, "it's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here, everything is soft... and smooth."

I felt him touch my upper arm; his fingers moved slowly with the lightest touches.

I looked at him and our eyes; blue with green.

We slowly leaned in as our lips touched, making me feel in a way I've never felt before.

As the kiss started to deepen I finally cleared my head and realized what we were doing was wrong.

"No," I pulled away," I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

I walked away and headed back inside to check on Padme.

"Are you alright," she asked, "you look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, milady, just been out in the sun for too long," I lied.

"I know that we don't know each other that well, Shandra, but if you would like to talk I promise to keep it between us."

"It's nothing, milady."

"Something happened between you and Anakin, didn't it?"

I knew that there was no point in lying; she knew something was wrong and she obviously knew it was about Anakin.

I nodded.

"I thought there was something between you two. I've seen the way he looks at you, so what happened?"

"Do I have your word that this will stay between us?"

I knew that telling her was not the best idea, but she seemed trustworthy and I needed to talk to someone.

She nodded.

"He kissed me."

"He did?"

"I mean, we kissed, but he..."

"made the first move?"

I nodded.

"Well, do you have feelings for him?"

"I feel something, but it's against the Jedi Order. It's impossible for anything to happen between us."

"I never truly understood why Jedi are forbidden to have personal attachments. You have thoughts and feelings like everyone else, it seems impossible not to have those kind of feelings."

"We need to be able to have a clear mind and focus on what is the best way to keep the peace. Personal feelings would cloud out judgment, so we are forbidden to have stronger feelings than friendship."

"Is that what you want?"

"I honestly don't know, I am confused."

"Perhaps you and Ani should talk about this."

"No. We need to focus on the mission, we can't have any distractions."

"Not talking about it might cause a distraction, it would be better if you got things out in the open so you can concentrate better."

I knew that she was right; the longer I waited to more complicated things would be between me and Anakin. We couldn't pretend that nothing had happened either. There was no choice but to talk about this; now I have to find the courage to face him.

* * *

When I headed down to the dining room for dinner I bumped into Anakin.

"Shandra," he simply said.

"Anakin," I said, "we should talk about what happened."

"I guess we should."

We were interrupted by a maid telling us dinner was ready. I thanked her and she left.

"Perhaps we should wait until after dinner."

"If that's what you prefer."

As we ate dinner with Padme we told her some our missions.

"And when we got back to them, we went into aggressive negotiations," Anakin said.

"Aggressive negotiations," Padme asked, "what's that?"

"Negotiations, with a lightsaber."

We all laughed at the joke.

I was glad that there was a moment of peace before Anakin and I talked; I knew that it would be a difficult conversation.

* * *

After dinner Anakin and I went to a sitting room while Padme retired to her room for the night.

We sat in silence; obviously neither of knew what to say.

Finally Anakin spoke.

"I know that my actions must be confusing, but like I told you, the feelings that I thought I had for Padme turned out not be real."

I nodded.

"These past few years that I've known you, I have never seen you clearly before- until now. And know that I have, I am in agony. Everyday it gets worse. The thought of not being with you, I can't breath. I am haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me and I never knew."

I stayed silent; I didn't know what to say.

"What can I do," Anakin said, "I will do anything you ask."

I realized then that this was impossible; if we were together it would be dangerous for us to focus on our missions as Jedi without worrying about each other.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me," he said as I stayed quiet.

"I can't," I said, "we can't, it's just not possible."

"Anything is possible, Shandra, listen to me."

"No, you listen," I stood up and put a little distance between us, "we are studying to be Jedi, we are forbidden to have these kind of feelings. If we follow your thoughts through to conclusion it will take us to a place we cannot go. Regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"Then you do feel something?"

"It doesn't matter. Our future paths make it impossible, surely you can see that."

"You are asking me to be rational. That is something you and I both know that I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could wish away my feelings, but I can't."

"I will not give in to this."

He started to leave, but then turned back to safe me.

"Well, you know, it wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret."

"Then we would be living a life full of lies, secrets, and deception," I told him, "I couldn't live like that, could you?'

"No, you're right," he thought, "it would destroy us."

I waited until enough time had passed after he left to let the tears I had been holding back flow.

I felt like part of my soul had broken when I rejected him, it was then that I realized something.

I loved him. I was in love with Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Please review. They make happy and encourage me to write.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing but Shandra Bane. Everything regarding to Star Wars belongs to the rightful owners.

During the night I was awakened by a disturbance, I sensed that it was Anakin; he must have has another dream about his mother.

* * *

I debated on whether or not to go see if he was okay, but I decided to wait 'til morning so I could give him some space.

When morning came I found Anakin standing outside; he looked like he was meditating so I moved to go back inside.

"Don't go," he said.

"I don't want to disturb you," I told him.

"Your presence is soothing."

"You had another dream about your mother didn't you?"

"Yes. She is suffering, Shandra. I saw her as clearly as I see you now," he sighed, "she is in pain. I know I'm disobeying our mandate to protect the senator, but I have to go. I have to help her."

"I'll come with you. Padme could come with us so we will be able to keep our mandate; she'll understand."

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice."

After we explained the situation to Padme, she agreed to come with. Actually more like insisted, she wanted to come and do whatever she could to help.

We quickly gathered our things and got to a ship, and then we were off to Tatooine.

* * *

Anakin decided to start our search with his old slave owner. We found him outside his shop working on a droid.

"Chut-chut, Watto," Anakin spoke Huttese, "let me help you with that."

He picked up the droid and begun working on it.

"What? What do you want," Watto replied in Huttese. "Wait," he noticed my and Anakin's light-sabers, "you two are Jedi? Whatever it is. I didn't do it!"

Anakin just kept working on the droid.

"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."

Watto looked him; he finally realized who he was.

"Ani?," Watto spoke English," Little Ani?"

Anakin placed the droid down- fixed.

"You are Ani! Is it you! You sprouted up, huh? And a Jedi, whadda know? Hey, maybe you can help me with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money."

"My mother," Anakin said.

"Oh, yeah. Shmi. She's not my no more, I sold her."

"You sold her?"

"Years ago. I'm sorry Ani, but business is business. I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars, at least I think it was Lars. But believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can't get better than that, eh?"

"Do you know where they are now?"

"Far form here, on the other side of Mos Eisley- I think."

"I'd like to know."

"Of course! Absolutely! Let's go look at my records."

"Was he always like that?" I asked as Watto looked through is drawers in his office.

"No. He was nice to me for a change."

I chuckled. "So he's only nice when it's convenient for him?"

"Pretty much."

After we got the information we needed we got back to ship and headed to the moisture farms.

* * *

When we reached the Lars farm we saw a droid at some kind of station.

"Hello," it said, "how my I serve you? I am C-"

"3PO?" Anakin asked.

"Yes? Oh. The Maker! Master Ani, I knew you would return. I knew it! and Miss Padme as well, oh my!"

"Hello 3PO," Padme said."

"But who is your friend?"

"My name is Shandra," I said, "pleased to meet you 3PO."

"Likewise. I am happy to see you all."

"I came to see my mother," Anakin said.

"Oh, umm. I think we better go indoors."

We went inside and saw a boy and girl around my and Anakin age.

"Master Owen, may I introduce you to some important visitors.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru."

"Hello," the girl said."

"I'm Shandra, this is our friend Padme."

"Nice to meet you."

"I guess I'm your stepbrother," Owen said, "I had a feeling you might show up some day."

"Is my mother here," Anakin asked.

"No, she's not," we turned and saw man in a hover chair come toward us, "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife; let's go inside, we have a lot to talk about."

We went inside and sat at the kitchen table as Cliegg told us what happened to Shmi.

Apparently Tuskan Raiders took her.

"It was just about dawn, they came our of nowhere. A hunting party of Tuskan Raiders. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporaters. From the trackers, she was about half-way home when they took her. Those Tusken Raiders walker like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after them, four of us came back. I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg I couldn't ride anymore un-unit I heal. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone for a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Anakin stood up; either because he couldn't hear anymore or to find his mother- I didn't know.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To find my mother."

"Your mother's dead son," Cliegg said, "accept it."

Anakin walked out and headed outside, I looked at Padme and she nodded.

We followed him and found him just looking at the horizon.

"Ani," I said.

"You two will be safe here. These are good people."

"I'm going with you."

"Are you sure," he asked. I nodded.

"I'll stay here," Padme said, "be careful."

We hugged her good-bye and climbed onto the scotter-speeder and took off.

We headed in the direction where the Raiders were last scene and after bribing some Jowa traders we were able to find the camp.

* * *

Anakin and I stood on a cliff that looked over the camp.

"It's not too late if you don't want to do this," he said, "you can wait here while I go and get my mother."

"I'm going to help you," I said, "don't bother trying to get me stay behind."

"Oh, don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you."

"Good."

We leaped off the cliff and headed into the camp; being careful not to let the Raiders hear us. Anakin lead the way as he sensed for his mother, we stopped at a tent close to the camp fires, I raised an eye-brow at Anakin and he nodded- Shmi was in there. He pulled out his light-saber and carved a hole in the tent, we went in and saw her; she was tied to some post and had scratches on her face, like she had been beaten. We untied her hands and Anakin took her in his arms while lying her down.

"Mom," Anakin said, "mom."

Shmi slowly opened her and looked at Anakin.

"Ani? Is that you," she said.

"I'm here, you're safe."

" Ani? Oh, you look so handsome. My son. Oh, my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you."

"I missed you."

I decided to give them a moment alone to go outside and check to see if the coast is clear; we needed to get out quickly if we didn't want to be discovered."

I headed back to the tent when I sensed an enormous amount of anger and pain from Anakin. I saw Shmi on the floor -dead- and Anakin heading out the front of the tent.

"Anakin, don't," I said, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face me.

"Stay out of this, Shandra," she snarled.

"Anakin listen to me. Control your anger; if you go out there you will head down the path to the dark side. Is that what you want?"

"They killed her!"

"There is a fine line between justice and revenge. Please, Anakin; you know that what you're thinking of doing is wrong."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he looked down at his mother's body and then back at me.

"We need to get out of here."

We quickly wrapped Shmi's body in a blanket and headed back to the speeder.

I was glad that I was able to stop Anakin, but I was worried about how'd he react later after the shock of Shmi's death has passed.

* * *

We finally reached back to the Lars homestead in the morning. Padme and everyone came out when they heard us arrive.

Anakin picked up his mothers body and carried it inside without a word.

"What happened?" Padme asked me.

"She was alive when we got there, but it was too late," I looked at Clieeg, "I'm sorry."

He nodded. We all headed inside.

When afternoon came and Anakin was still in the garage; he had confided himself in there since we got back.

I decided to take him some lunch and try to talk to him.

"I brought you something," I said, "are you hungry?"

He just continued working on the speeder.

"The shifter broke," he said, "life seems so much more simpler when you're fixing things."

I put the tray down as he continued talking.

"I'm good at fixing things. Always have been, but I couldn't- Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!"

He moved back to the work bench and grabbed some more tools.

"There are things that no one has control over," I said, "even death, you're not all powerful Ani."

"Well I should be! One day I will be, I will be the most powerful Jedi ever. I promise you," he looked at me, "I will even learn to stop people from dying."

"Anakin," I said shocked; he was grieving, I know, but death was part of life - it can't be stopped.

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me back!"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I wanted to kill those raiders. Every single one of them; not just the ones that took my mother, all of them. They are like animals and I wanted to slaughter them like animals."

"But you didn't," I reminded him.

"Only because you stopped me," he sat down, "what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, To be angry is to be human."

"I am a Jedi. I know I'm better than this."

"You stopped yourself, Ani. All I did was remind you of who you are and what you believe in. You could have ignored me back at the camp but you didn't That showed great strength."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes, and anyone would agree."

I knew that Anakin would be able to get back this; he was strong and he had people there for him, including me.

I would always be there for him when he needed help.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but Shandra Bane. Everything regarding to star wars belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

The next day was Shmi's funeral; we gathered outside to say out good-byes and pay our respects.

"I know that wherever you are, it's become a better place," Cliegg said, "you were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Good-bye. my dearest wife. And thank-you."

Anakin walked up to the grave and knelt in front of it; he picked up some and watched it fall through his hands.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again," he stood up," I miss you... so much."

A beeping noise was heard from behind us; we turned and saw R2 coming toward us.

"R2? What are you doing here," Padme said.

He beeped and whistled.

"It seems he is carrying a message from and Obi-Wan Kenobi," 3PO translated, "Master Anakin, does that name mean anything to you?"

Anakin and I looked at each, thinking the same thing. If Obi-Wan was trying to reach us he must have some news.

* * *

We got to the ship and played the message.

"Anakin, Shandra. My long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant," Padme quickly complied, "I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Genosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army and it's clear that Viceory Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commere Guilds and the Coporate Alliance have both pledge their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a- Wait. Wait."

We saw Obi-Wan pull out his light-saber to defend himself and against destroyers as the message got cut off.

"Anakin, Shandra," Master Windu said," we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing is to stay where you are. Protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

"Understood Master," Anakin said. I nodded.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come half-way across the galaxy. Look," Padme showed us Genosis on the map screen, "Genosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive," Anakin said.

"Anakin we can't just sit here and wait," I said.

I know that we would be disobeying a direct order, but I couldn't stay here and not do anything.

"Shandra's right, Ani," Padme said," are you just gonna sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor-"

"He's like my father," Anakin said, "but you heard Master Windu. He gave us a strict order to stay here."

"Actually," I said, "he gave us strict orders to orders to protect Padme."

"Exactly," she said, "and I'm going to help Obi-Wan. If you plan on protecting me, you're just going to have to come along."

We all strapped in and prepared the ship for take off. Within seconds we took off and headed to Genosis.

I just prayed that we'd get there in time.

* * *

We had arrived on Genosis and were flying close to the droid fundries.

"See those steam columns straight ahead," Padme said.

I looked ahead to see. "They're exhaust vents of some type," I said, "probably a back way in."

"That'll do," Anakin said as he steered the ship towards the steam so we could land without being seen.

"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead," Padme said, "I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the senate maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

"Don't worry, like with Shandra, I've given up trying to argue with you as well," Anakin said.

When we headed into the building we came into some kind of tunnel.

"I'm sure I like this," I said, "it seems too quiet for a place like this."

There were supposed to tons of droids, and all kinds of people here - where were they?

"Wait," Anakin said. We stopped and heard some kind of fluttering noise.

We looked behind us and saw Mongwarts.

Anakin and I drew our light-sabers as Padme ran to the door at the end of the tunnel; we fought them off and as she opened it. We all rushed inside to find a droid assembly line and ourselves on a small platform.; we tried to go back but the door closed and the platform reclined, causing Padme and I to fall onto the assembly line.

"Shandra! Padme!" Anakin shouted.

As Padme and I avoided the machines on the assembly line, I drew my light-saber (green, if any of you were wondering) and continued to fight off the Mongwarts that came at us.

"You keep your eyes on the machines, I'll deal with them," I told Padme. She nodded.

We continued down the line, but I got separated from Padme when a Mongwart came flying out of nowhere, pushing me off the line and onto another one below.

"Shandra!" Padme yelled.

"I'm fine." I assured her, I tired to get back to her but the Mongwarts kept coming at me and I eventually lost sight of Padme.

I continued to fight until I reached the end on the line and was met by a bunch of destroyers and droids. Knowing I was outnumbered- I surrendered.

"Got any ideas," Anakin said as we were handcuffed.

"Nope," I sighed, "there's too many of them. We're just gonna have to wait for the right moment."

"Actually, my young Jedi friends," Dooku said as he walked in, "you be having any moments left as you are to join your Master."

"What did you do to him?" Anakin demanded.

"You will soon see."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others. This one and next one are kinda short, but don't worry chapter 9 will be longer when I get to it.**

**Also it'll be a few days until I upload chapter 9, I'm still working on it. But Chapter 8 will be up later today.**

**So please review and let me know what you think of my version of Star Wars and of Shandra.**

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel for Episode 3, but not sure unless I get the response I want from the reviews.**

**I know that there's people reading, but do I know what they think unless they review.**


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing but Shandra Bane. Everything regarding to Star Wars belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

Anakin and I were to be execute along with Obi-Wan. Padme was to go to the arena box to be forced to watch before being executed herself.

They had us handcuffed and placed in a carriage; while we waited I worked up my courage to tell my true feelings.

"Don't be afraid," Anakin said; he must have sensed my distress.

"I'm not afraid to die," I said, "the reason why I'm distressed is because of you."

"What are you talking about?"

This was it; I needed to tell him- now.

"I love you."

Anakin looked at me with shock and surprise.

"You love me?" He looked down, "I thought we had agreed not to fall in love, that we would be forced to live a lie, and that it would destroy our lives."

"Our lives are about to be destroyed anyway," I said, "and if we are about to die, I want you to know how I truly feel. And the truth is... I am deeply... in love with you."

W leaned in until our lips meet, kissing for one last time before we were lead out into the arena.

We saw Obi-Wan chained to a large column; after the carriage stopped they un-cuffed us from it and lead us to the other columns. I quickly grabbed a pin that I used for my belt into my mouth before they chained my hands up to the column.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two had gotten my message," Obi-Wan said.

"We retransmitted just as you requested master," Anakin said as we was chained, "then we decided to come and rescue you."

"Good job," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

The Genosians leader come out to this box along with Count Dooku, Viceroy Gunray, and Jango. Padme was standing next to him and was handcuffed as well.

The Genosians leader addressed the crowed and then ordered the executions to begin.

An acklays, nexus, and reeks were released into the arena.

While the Mongwarts were distracted by controlling the creatures I look the pin from my mouth picked the locks on my cuffs.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," I heard Anakin said.

Once I finally got the cuffs unlocked I used the chain and climbed up to the top of the column. I needed to be on higher ground so I could handle the Nexus; without a weapon, I wouldn't stand a chance.

"Anakin, relax," Obi-Wan told him, "concentrate."

"What about Shandra?"

"She seems to be on top of things."

He looked up at me and saw that I managed to free myself.

The nexus tired to climb up at me; I used the chain to hit it. It clawed at my back, making to cry out in pain as it scratched me.

As it came at me again I used the chain to jump off and kick him down to the ground. I quickly got back on top of the column and watched for the nexus to attack again.

Anakin then came riding on the reek, charging the nexus and killing it.

"Jump," he told me. I landed behind Anakin on the Reek and kissed him on the cheek. He urged the Reek forward; Obi-Wan climbed up with us and we headed to the exit. However, destroyers surrounded us before we could get out.

Just when I thought that it was over we saw the Jedis come forward, scaring off the Mongwarts. The droid army came into the arena; two Jedis gave us light-sabers, Anakin and Obi-Wan freed their hands from their cuffs and we joined the others in battle.

While we were fighting I saw Padme shooting the droids with a blaster.

"How'd you get free?" I asked.

"Master Windu," she explained; she shot the Mongwats in the carriage and climbed on the creature pulling it.

"Ani, come one." I told him.

We climbed onto the carriage and rode around the arena; destroying droids all around.

A droid shot the carriage causing all of us to fall us. We quickly got up and resumed fighting using the carriage as cover.

"You call this a diplomatic solution senator?" Anakin asked.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations," Padme said.

After a few more minutes of fighting the droids ceased fire, allowing Count Dooku to speak.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to bartered, Dooku." Windu said.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend."

The droids re-aimed their weapons ; we prepared ourselves to continue fighting.

"Look," Padme said.

We saw a bunch of ships with clone troopers fly into the area; they shot at the droids as we climb onto the ships and flew off.

We flew over the battle ground outside the arena.

"Hold on," Obi-Wan said as they shot at us.

We saw some command posts.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin instructed the troops.

They did so, causing one of the posts to fall; destroying a bunch of droids as it crashed.

"Good call, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan told him.

I spotted Dooku on a speeder with some droids flanking him.

"There's Dooku," I said.

"Follow him," Obi-Wan told the pilot.

"Shouldn't we get more help?"

I knew that taking on Dooku wouldn't be easy and we needed as much help as we could.

"There's no time," Obi-Wan said, "the three of us can handle this."

"I hope you're right."

We followed Dooku and he signaled the droids away; they came around behind us and fired.

The ship jerked and I fell out and landed on the ground, unconscious


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but Shandra Bane. Everything regarding to Star Wars belongs to the rightful owners.**

* * *

When I came to, I saw a clone trooper come over and kneel next to me.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"I'm fine." I assured him as I got up.

"We better head back to the central command center."

"No. Gather what troops you can; we need to get to that hanger. Gat a transport. Hurry!"

"Right away."

I hoped that we weren't too late, more importantly that Anakin and Obi-Wan were alright.

* * *

When we got to the hanger I saw Dooku feeling on a ship; I ordered the troops to fire, but he had gotten out of range and took off.

We went inside and found Anakin and Obi-Wan; injured but alive. Also, to my surprise, Master Yoda was there.

"Are you alright," my eyes widened at the sight of Anakin's arm, "what happened?"

"Dooku," Anakin sighted; obviously upset that Dooku had gotten the best of him.

"Anakin, Dooku has more Jedi training and years of experience," I told him.

"She's right, Anakin. You are still learning, you both are," Obi-Wan said, "when we met Dooku again, we'll be more prepared. Now, let's get some medical treatment."

After we got treated we got on a ship and headed back to Coruscant. I went to visit Anakin in the ships infirmary and saw him looking at this new robotic arm.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, it's just gonna take some time getting used to it. What about you? Those scratches looked pretty deep."

"They're fine, I don't even feel them."

We sat in silence; I guess that neither of us knew what to say.

"About what happened, right before the executions."

"I guess we should talk about that." I admitted

"I just need to know one thing; now that moment of danger has passed, do you still feel that way?"

"What?"

"Do you still feel that way, or did you only say those things in the heat of the moment?"

"Anakin, I meant every word," I cupped his cheek, "I love you."

He put his hand over mine and kissed my palm.

"I love you too."

Hearing him say it back made my heat swell and beat faster. I already assumed that he felt just as strongly as I did. Then I thought of something.

"How are we going to make this work?"

Anakin sighed. "I'm not sure, but we will."

He seemed so sure; he made me think that as long as we had each other, anything was possible.

I was about to speak when we heard the door opened. We broke apart as Obi-Wan came in.

"Oh, good. You're both here," he said.

"Is there something wrong, Master," Anakin said.

We both sensed that Obi-Wan was feeling a little distressed; as if he had some bad news.

"I've just spoken with the council and they have made a decision with Shandra's placement."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

I didn't like what I was hearing.

"The council believes that today's events have started a war, and they want as much of us out in the systems," Obi-Wan explained., "but with the unfortunate amount of loss we've suffered there isn't enough of us. So the council has decided to place you with Master Secura, Shandra."

"What," Anakin said, "but we've been working to together for three years. Why would they split us up?"

"Anakin, I don't like us splitting up either, but the council has made their decision. There's nothing that can be done. I'm sorry."

"It's alight," I said, "it is what it is."

"Why don't you two try to get some rest? It's been a long day."

Anakin waited after a moment had passed after Obi-Wan left to speak.

"I don't want you to go."

"Neither do I, but there's nothing that we can do about it."

"About the separation there isn't, but not about making sure we can be together."

"What are you talking about?"

He came over and took my hands in his.

"Do you want to be together? Not just now, but always?"

"Of course I do."

I wanted to be with forever, and even that didn't seem long enough.

"Then marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. I know that it seems irrational, but we love each other. Even if the council does find out about it, all they'll be able to do is expel us from the Jedi Order, we'll still have each other."

"You really mean this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" I laughed.

I laughed and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up and twirled me around in a small circle.

"How are we going to pull this off?" I asked when we broke apart.

"I don't know, we'll need help. Someone that we know that won't tell anyone, that we can trust."

Who? I thought. Who can help us. Then it hit me.

"Padme. She might know someone who can conduct the ceremony. We can have the ceremony at the lake country on Naboo, no one will know."

"Do you think she'll help us?"

"She already knows there's something between us. I'm sure she will,"

* * *

After talking to Padme about our plans she was more than anxious to help us; I could tell she was happy for us, and wanted nothing but happiness for our future.

When we got to the Capital, and after some resting, we had told Obi-Wan that we were escorting Padme back home so she could be safe from the Viceroy and the other member of the Separatists.

Once on Naboo we got to work quickly on the wedding; we only had a short time before we had to go back. Padme had contacted a wise man to perform the ceremony and had a dress brought, all within a few hours.

"Nervous?" Padme asked as she looked at me through the mirror.

"A little, but more anxious than nervous," I admitted.

"Well, you look beautiful."

My wedding gown was long-sleeved and lazy, as was my veil. My long light-brown hair, that was usually in a braid, fell down in soft waves.

"Thank you, but it's just me."

"You are a beautiful girl, Shandra. Anyone can see that."

"Well, not me. Jedi don't care about appearances, and I don't really care about how I look."

"I know, but you'd better get used to those kind of complements. Anakin will be giving them to you for the rest of your life."

I blushed.

3PO came into the room.

"I do apologize for interrupting, but they are ready outside," he said.

"Thank-you 3PO, we'll be right there," Padme said.

I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded.

We walked outside to where Anakin and I shared our first kiss.

He was dressed in his usual Jedi robes; I would have been too, but Padme insisted on getting me a dress.

Besides Padme the only other witnesses where 3PO and R2.

We kept the vows simple; even though that it wasn't a big wedding, it was perfect. All that mattered was that I was marrying the man that I loved.

When the ceremony finished Anakin and I joined hands and shared out first kiss as husband and wife.

After we parted we looked out at the sunset; we didn't know what was going to happen, with the war starting there no telling what WOULD happen, but we would deal with it together.

As long as we were together, we could handle anything.

* * *

**The End**

**To be continued in Episode III.**


End file.
